The Red in the Roadside
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: When the CBI comes across remains that are found just outside Sacramento, they ask for help from the Jeffersonian. Jane and Lisbon go to Washington DC, but are they able to keep their friendship with the tension between them? And will Bones' team be able to proof that the remains are connected to Red John? First Bones fic! Jisbon, Angela/Hodgins, Brennan/Booth. Rated T to be save.
1. Prequel

**A/N: Yeah, finally started making my cross-over for The Mentalist and Bones! Ever since I started watching all the episodes of Bones (and I think that that was somewhere at the beginning of this year... So a LONG time now) I wanted to do a cross-over between these epic shows because I just love them so much! And it's also so great to see that it ****_is_**** possible to have canon ships in a show and not to completely fail as writer – I mean, Bruno, take a lesson out of this: Bones has Angela/Hodgins, Brennan/Booth and (but not anymore, but I can't believe they actually broke up) Sweets/Daisy, so it IS possible. Now bring back Rigspelt and Chummer and make Jisbon canon at last! **

**Anyways, to make things a bit clearer: this story takes place after episode 5x06 'Cherry Picked' for The Mentalist (but it could very well be after the Season 4 Finale for the progress we've build up until 5x04 is completely lost, after Sunday's episode) and 8x05 'The Method to the Madness' for Bones.**

**Oh, and I have to tell you that this is the very first time that I'm writing fan fiction for Bones – so do forgive me if the characters of Bones are rather OOC, but I'm still giving it a shot. The TM characters are way different than the Bones characters – and I'm not saying it's a bad thing. But I'm kinda used to writing Jane, Lisbon, Rigsby, Van Pelt (not Cho, I still suck at writing Cho), but the Bones characters...? I mean, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Booth, Fisher... They're just so... ****_different_****. But I believe this is a good challenge, and I'm gonna enjoy it to the fullest! I hope you can too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, nor do I own Bones. I wouldn't be able to come up with such crazy good shows, so...**

* * *

_**'The Red in the Roadside'**_

**_{ Prequel }_  
**

Grace van Pelt sighed, and looked over at Teresa Lisbon's office. She let out another sigh, and she already heard Patrick Jane tutting from his brown leather couch.

"What's the sighing for, Grace dear?" Jane asked, and Van Pelt turned towards him. She pointed at Lisbon.

"Just take a look at her. It's still your fault."

"What's my fault-"  
"That! She's sad, upset, disappointed, heart-broken, and it's _your_ fault. You act as if nothing has happened while _everything_ has happened. You might as well have just made a start at moving over your family and it's not with Lisbon. Can you understand that that's cruel to her?"

Jane wanted to sigh, but he knew Van Pelt was right. He shook his head, and laid back down on his couch.

"I'm sure I have no clue what you're talking about," he said, and that was obviously the end of the discussion. Van Pelt exchanged some looks with Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby, who were wisely staying out of the conversation. When Jane avoided such conversations, it meant there was a storm coming – and they hadn't witnessed one yet but they knew that he could be _angry_. He was sure as hell capable of killing somebody – which made everybody even more aware of what they said to him.

"Why is... Agent Lisbon's office door... locked?" Supervising Agent LaRoche asked, in his characteristic calm voice that sent shivers down everybody's spine – even Cho's.

"She... is doing paperwork," Van Pelt explained. LaRoche looked Van Pelt over, and then slowly went to stand in the middle of the bullpen.

"She doesn't need... privacy, when she's filling in mere records, Agent Van Pelt," LaRoche said, then, quicker than LaRoche would ever walk, walked over to Lisbon's office and knocked on her door.

Lisbon looked up, ready to burn Jane for even trying to enter her office, and then saw her boss looking at her out of these hollow eyes, and rushed to open the door.

"Hello Sir," Lisbon said, awkwardly, and LaRoche smiled a faint smile – was he taking pleasure out of her discomfort? The bastard.

"Agent Lisbon, I take it you... haven't had much cases, these days."

"That's right, Sir. After we finished the kidnap case a few days ago, it's been pretty quiet around here."

"Good, good. Means the killers are taking a break, I presume. I have a new case for you and your team, Agent Lisbon. Jane is going to... like this certain case. Or not."

Lisbon frowned, and looked in mischief at the file LaRoche was holding. Then, her eyes widened.

"Red John?"

LaRoche nodded, then placed the file on Lisbon's desk.

"It's not sure yet. Someone called in that there were remains outside Sacramento – and Director Bertram told me to continue working cases with extreme prejudice. Every case could be Red John related now that Lorelei... escaped, our custody. Our best pathologists have worked on identifying the victim..."

"... but without luck? Have you tried calling a forensic anthropologist? It's their job to ID victims, right?"

LaRoche nodded, and then handed Lisbon another file – where did he get these? "Dr. Temperance Brennan. She works at the Jeffersonian in Washington DC. The remains are on their way to her lab – you and Jane will be as well as of this night."

Were Lisbon drinking her black coffee, she would have spit everything out and into LaRoche's face – ruining his cheap suit that he had obviously bought with the little amount of money he earned while working at Internal Affairs, before he started pestering the SCU. "Come again?"

"You heard. Now, if there are no further questions, it shouldn't be a problem. Everything is booked for you – plane tickets, accommodation, a car. CBI pays for everything-"

"Wait, _one_ room?"

"You will have computers in the Jeffersonian Institute, so you can contact your people back in Sacramento. Good luck, Agent Lisbon," LaRoche said, and without giving Lisbon a chance to interrupt and tell him to alter plans and send somebody else, he was gone. Lisbon let out a frustrated sigh.

This was not going to be okay. She couldn't be alone with Jane – not after all that happened between them. God knows she tried to resolve their issues, but the man was stubborn and obsessed with Lorelei – it was impossible to talk some sense into him.  
"You okay, Boss?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon startled. How long had she been standing there?  
Lisbon nodded. "LaRoche gave us a new case, which might have a connection to Red John. I don't know why he thinks that, but we can't undermine his powers, I guess," Lisbon muttered, and Van Pelt smiled, before stepping aside as Lisbon grabbed the files and walked over to the bullpen.

"Listen up," Lisbon ordered, and two heads shot her way – but not Jane's, of course. "Jane, you too."

Jane sat up, without saying anything, and faced her. He nodded.

"Remains are found just outside Sacramento, and LaRoche thinks there might be a connection with Red John." That caught Jane's attention. "The remains were badly damaged and it's impossible for our coroners to ID the victim. That's why LaRoche asked for help from a forensic anthropologist." Lisbon opened the doctor's file, and started to read some things. "According to her file, Dr. Temperance Brennan is the best forensic anthropologist in the country. She should be able to identify who this is – and maybe even find out what the link with Red John is."

The team took in the information, and Lisbon saw from the corner of her eyes that Jane had put his index finger on his lips, his way of making clear he was thinking some things over.

"You have a theory already, Jane?" Lisbon asked. You never knew with this man.

Jane shook his head. "Dr. Brennan... I think I've heard that name before."

"Well, if she's really the best forensic anthropologist in the country, that's not shocking."

Jane shook his head. "No, it's not that... I'm not interested in knowing all these things..."

Jane's mind was far away, Lisbon knew that alright, but she had once again no idea how to get where he was. Jane got up, and walked over to his unused desk. As Lisbon walked around the desk as well, Jane opened a drawer and then smiled.

"I knew it," Jane muttered, and then got out what seemed like a book. He flashed it at Lisbon, his 1000-watt smile on, which unnerved Lisbon immensely.

"A book?"

"Ah, not just a book, Lisbon. 'Bone of Contention'. I knew I'd heard Dr. Brennan's name before. She wrote this book," Jane explained, and Lisbon frowned.

"She's a writer?"

"And a very good one. I must say I really enjoyed reading it – though the way she describes examining the bones is very... off-putting. I'm not made for bones," Jane said, and now, it was Lisbon's chance to smile. When Jane frowned at her sudden chance of moods, Lisbon's smile grew the last inches to mimic Jane's characteristic smile. She turned around on her heels, putting on happy-walk #002 and almost skipping to her office, but not before exclaiming, over her shoulder;

"Well, you're out of luck then, because you're coming with me to visit Dr. Brennan's lab."

Jane's face was a picture, and Lisbon contently closed her office door behind her. It felt great to have the upper hand on Jane from time to time.

* * *

**A/N: And, how did you like it? I'm gonna write the Bones' characters in the next chapter, I promise. But I'm still a Jisbon shipper so I'm gonna enjoy writing Jane and Lisbon in a plane with all the build-up tension between them after Lorelei's escape first. (I'm pretty nervous about writing Brennan, though...)**

**Anyways, let me know what you think in a REVIEW! I want to know if you want this continued or not! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your love and support! I wouldn't have been able to continue this story otherwise, I'm afraid :D. And thanks for C.L. Bone13 for giving me ways to make this story epic. Thanks so much! And I'll get to replying to all of you soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'The Red in the Roadside'_**

**_Chapter One_**

"Don't you just love the view, Lisbon?" Jane asked, poking his head against the little window again. Lisbon sighed, and leant her head against her seat, closing her eyes. "If you wanted to sleep, you shouldn't have chosen a spot beside me-"

"I didn't choose a spot beside you, _you_ did. Trust me, if I could choose myself, I indeed wouldn't hate sat beside you."

"Now, Lisbon, don't be so grumpy-"

"I'm not grumpy," Lisbon murmured, and crossed her arms.

"You are."

"I don't want to play this game with you, Jane."

"Oh, so you want to do that with somebody el-"

"Jane."

"Fine," Jane snapped, sounding more angry than he would have intended. He really didn't want to fight with Lisbon, especially not over something as stupid as this. But the tension between them, it was killing him.

Ever since he had told her he loved her, things were strange, awkward, _alien_ between them. He had noticed the signs that their friendship was moving into more dangerous territories – almost longing glances from both sides of the bullpen, touches in the canteen that lingered a _bit _too long to be really innocent. Sometimes even double meanings to certain words – he and Lisbon _never_ did double meanings.

He hadn't touched her anymore, though. It was more to keep himself from going too far than being reluctant to come closer to her – he knew that if he did touch her, he wouldn't take satisfaction out of only touching her the next time. He would go too far and he couldn't do that.

Jane swallowed, and mimicked Lisbon's stance. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ their friendship to change, it just shouldn't happen. She was in danger, Red John was aiming all his latest moves solely on her and Jane couldn't risk losing the only other woman he'd ever loved.

Maybe this case was good. Perhaps this brought the two of them closer, since there were no distractions in the form of paperwork or a team requiring assistance with things.

Now, they had to share an apartment in Washington DC, which Jane knew contained only one, king-sized bed. He was going to get his way with Lisbon, only she didn't know – this case was going to be the key for their relationship.

"Teresa, I-"

"Forget it, Jane. I don't want to talk about it."

"I-"

"Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed now, and Jane startled. She looked almost... violent now, like she was protecting something precious – maybe her heart.

Jane closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath.

If this wasn't going to work out, he was definitely going to kill himself.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"Who are these people?" Angela murmured, more asking herself while studying the people that were on her screen. She pressed on a button of her remote control, and the woman with the red hair made place for a blonde man. She got an appreciative smile on her face. "Oh..."

"Angie, have you seen Ca- Who is this?" a familiar voice asked, and when Angela turned around, she was face-to-face with her husband. She smiled, but now more of love than what she had felt when she'd seen that man's face.

"Hey baby," Angela said, and then looked at her screen again. "He's... nothing. Nobody. Okay, he's handsome, but I don't know who he is. Anyway, I haven't seen Cam, but she told me that there should be remains arriving anytime now."

"From where?"

"Sacramento."

Hodgins whistled appreciatively. "Ho-o, I would love to go there. California!"

"Sure you do."

"I really do! And I would take you with me if I did. What do we need to do with the remains?"

"Nothing. We have to wait until Cam is here. According to her, there are people flying over all the way from California to explain the plan for the remains."  
Hodgins nodded, taking all Angela said in, and then looked at the screen, a frown playing on his features.  
"And you're checking these people... _why_, exactly?"

"Cam said the remains may be connected to a serial killer. I just checked out which people are working that case. You know, to prepare us for a disaster?" She lifted her remote control and pressed a button, five people appearing next to each other on the screen. "This," she said, having the picture of a rather small-looking man come to the front, "is Kimball Cho. Thirty-six. He's stoic, not a man for jokes. And he's around the same height as you, so you two could play in the sandbox together," Angela said, smiling, and when Hodgins rolled his eyes, she knew she had succeeded to pester him. She pressed the same button as before, and the tallest of the group came to the front. "Wayne Rigsby, thirty-four. He's worked with the police for a long time but people still consider him a rookie. He has a son, just as old as Michael Vincent." Again, the button. "Grace van Pelt, thirty-two. She's not so good in dating, and she's the new girl in the team, even after seven years in the unit. She has beautiful hair. And this is Teresa Lisbon, thirty-nine, and she's the team leader. According to her file, she was named senior agent at a rather young age. And she has trouble with breaking the rules, which is a good thing, I guess." Angela then smiled, and pressed the button again. She looked at the picture for a few seconds, before noticing Hodgins' intent glare and she shook her head. "Let me tell you that this man is all of the people in our team mixed into one – with a pretty face. He's Patrick Jane, forty-one, and even though he is just a consultant with Agent Lisbon's team, he thinks he's got the right to do whatever he wants, and I can clearly see that in his file. Punched several times, complaints filed against him, even expired restraining orders. Really, this guy is a threat on legs for law enforcement."

When Angela turned around to face Hodgins, both their smiles faltered.

"What is he hiding? I know that look, Ange, you have that look when you pity somebody-"

"His family has been killed nine years ago. He's been in a loony-bin for a year after that, and then came straight to the CBI to ask about information about the killer of his wife and daughter. I'm serious, I really pity this man. It's so sad..."

Hodgins placed his hands on Angela's shoulders and made her look into his blue eyes.

"This is going to be so tough for you," Hodgins whispered, and Angela nodded.

"I just hope this Patrick Jane doesn't come, because I don't want to be distracted from my job," Angela said, and Hodgins immediately stepped back, huffing. "And don't you dare say that. At least _I_ don't blow up the lab.

"I didn't-"

"Angela, you got message, I see," Cam said, interrupting the couple as she strode into Angela's office. The two jumped away from each other as if they were not allowed to be seen together, and then faced Cam.

Angela nodded.  
"Good. No psychopaths?" Cam asked, her tone of voice almost too serious for a comment like that, and Angela looked at Hodgins, before shaking her head.  
"They seem alright."

Cam let out a sigh of relief, and then made a spin and almost walked back to the platform, but then made a spin back to Angela.

"Which of the five are coming?"

Angela shrugged, but then turned towards her screen when a ping arrived. "Hold on a second... That LaRoche guy sent me a mail that said that Teresa Lisbon and... and Patrick Jane, should be arriving around... _now_-"

"Hello-o-o, what's this for beautiful machine!" a voice exclaimed from the other end of the room, and the trio turned around to see the blonde man from the screen standing there, accompanied by the dark-haired team leader.

"Hi, you must be Agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane, am I right?" Cam asked, and the woman nodded.

"I'm Teresa Lisbon from the-"

"Oh, no need for the formalities, right, Agent Lisbon? I already know your names," Cam said, then turned towards Hodgins and Angela again.  
"You two show them around the lab, I'll let you know when the remains arrived." With that, Cam left the office. Jane and Lisbon stared at the woman, and then at the couple opposite them.

"Sorry about that," Angela said, and skipped over to the two. "I'm Angela Montenegro, this is Jack Hodgins, my... colleague."

As soon as Angela had stated her name, she saw something that was probably normal for Jane and Lisbon, but it was rather weird for her: the man's face went blank, and the woman immediately looked at him, extremely worried. When all of them stayed silent, Lisbon took the lead.

"I'm sure you've read his file?" Lisbon asked, and Angela hesitated, before nodding. "His wife was called Angela."

Angela froze, and Hodgins behind her obviously did the same. "Oh... my god, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's okay. Where is Dr. Brennan?" Jane interrupted her, already walking out of Angela's office, and the couple frowned.

"He does that when things get too hard," Lisbon murmured, and then went to follow Jane. Angela and Hodgins followed Jane too – who exactly was showing who around?

"Who are you?" a woman asked, and Jane's glassy eyes immediately turned warm again.

"Patrick Jane," Jane stated, and offered his hand for the woman to shake. He smiled his 1000-watt smile, which would have other women on the floor in mere seconds, but not this woman. Strangely, his charms didn't work on her. Interesting.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I presume you are here for the yet unidentified remains?"

Jane smiled at her words, and Lisbon sighed and stepped back to stand beside Angela and Hodgins – obviously, Jane hadn't planned on including her in the conversation.

"We are. I'm a big fan of yours, Dr. Brennan, I've read your latest book-"

"Why did your agency communicate with me, Mr. Jane?" Dr. Brennan interrupted, and Jane frowned.  
"Because you're an excellent forensic anthropologist?"

"The best in the country," Lisbon added from behind Jane, and he turned towards her, signing for her to silence, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"The world, actually, but yes, you are fairly right on that, Mr. Jane."

Jane whistled appreciatively. Lisbon rolled her eyes again, and decided that Jane had had enough of his playtime with Dr. Brennan, and coughed behind him.

"Hi, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon. Have the remains arrived yet?" Lisbon asked, on which Dr. Brennan shook her head.  
"I'm afraid not, Agent Lisbon."

Lisbon sighed, knowing where this was going already when Jane smiled and looked around the lab. Now that he wasn't distracted anymore from their surroundings, she was sure he was going to make her look like a complete fool in front of a renowned writer and scientist.

"Wow, Lisbon, would you look at this! Wo-o-o, it's like Mission Impossible!" Jane exclaimed, and ran onto the platform, triggering several sirens, and Lisbon pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I haven't seen that movie, but I'm quite sure that it is an accurate comparison to our lab," was all Dr. Brennan said, and walked over to her office. Angela suppressed a chuckle, and Hodgins ran his ID through the scanner, stopping the loud sounds.

Jane looked at the ID card Hodgins was holding, but Lisbon was quicker in coming up with a witty remark than he was.

"We have to have that too so that you can't sneak into my office anymore," Lisbon said, and Jane looked at Lisbon, almost stunned, and Angela and Hodgins smiled.

"Dr. Brenna- Oh, hey there," a young man said, and all heads turned towards him.

"Hey Wendell. This are Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, they are here to help solve the case," Angela explained, and the young man looked Jane and Lisbon over, before scratching his head and smiling.

"Hey, how are you? I'm Wendell Bray, I'm one of Dr. Brennan's interns."

"...one of?" Jane asked. Wendell nodded.

"It's a long story. You'll only see me during this case, that's all that's needed to know, right?"

"Thank you, Wendell," Angela said, stepping beside Wendell at the foot of the stairs and examining what made the young man so excited. "What did you want to show Brennan?"

"I think these are the remains Cam summoned here."

"Are they here? The remains are here!" a voice asked, and it didn't take long for all of them to find out it was Cam. She froze when she saw everybody standing around the remains, and then awkwardly brushed her dress.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Mr. Bray, why don't you put the remains on the table, and Dr. Hodgins, you assist him? Then I'll take Agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane with my to my office to discuss some things," Cam offered, and when Wendell nodded, Cam stepped off the platform, followed by Jane and Lisbon.

"You can call us Jane and Lisbon," Jane said, and was met with an icy glare from Lisbon. He shrugged, and sat down on a chair in Cam's office. Cam sat down behind her desk and Lisbon chose to stand on a spot in the middle of the room.

"As you might know, I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan, and the Head of the Forensic Division here at the Jeffersonian. Supervising Agent LaRoche contacted me. I'm going to be monitoring this cooperation, so if you have anything you need, or anything that's wrong with the arrangement, just give me a call, I'll fix it."

Lisbon nodded.

"Good. Now, I know that it's hard to find accommodation here, so I arranged some things with the FBI. They own a few apartments they use for undercover operations, and you're allowed to use one. Special Agent Seeley Booth will come in an hour or so to drive you to it. Transportation is there already."

"They really made sure of everything, didn't they?" Jane murmured from his corner. Cam nodded.  
"Yes we did. You can now wait in my office or assist Dr. Brennan while she examines the bones, but I can already warn you that it is not going to be pretty," Cam warned. Lisbon nodded once again, and then looked at Jane.

"You coming, Jane?" Lisbon asked, reminding why she initially took so much pleasure in taking Jane with her. Jane shook his head.  
"No, I'm good. I'm gonna stay here and be nice with Dr. Cam here," Jane said, and Lisbon fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"We could use your expertise there. I mean, after all, you're the smartest in our team, isn't that right, Jane?" Lisbon mocked, and when their eyes crossed, Lisbon's breath caught in her throat. It was dangerous to tease Jane these days, since only _one_ wrong move could destroy everything. But she _wanted_ to tease him – she just wanted to get back to what they were before he left her for six months.

"Fine," Jane muttered, and followed Lisbon out of Cam's office. Cam smiled a big smile as soon as the two were out of sight.

They had it badly. It was a good thing they were now on Team Dating. To see them turn around each other like that was pitiful, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I know that there was less tension between Jane and Lisbon than I had promised, but I'll give you that when it's time :)**

**In the meantime, let me know what you think of this chapter in a REVIEW, thank you in advance! **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the feedback! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'The Red in the Roadside'_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"I'm telling you, Lisbon, this is not a good idea," Jane said, just before they stepped on the platform, and Lisbon shrugged, a smug smile on her face. She knew that Jane didn't exactly like dead bodies most of the times, and after seeing him almost throwing up several times when seeing one, this was just something she couldn't let escape. She had to film it, though. For better times.

"Meh, Jane, I'm sure you can handle," Lisbon replied, taking over his catch word, and smiled when she saw it hit him.

Jane straightened his back, stepped on the platform before Lisbon, and skipped to the table where the bones were laid out, and not even seconds later, Jane was running to the bathroom to throw up.

Lisbon's smile couldn't get any wider.  
"I don't understand why people would vomit at seeing something as interesting as bones," Brennan said, and Lisbon shrugged.

"He's a coward," she said, but couldn't help but look after Jane to make sure he really arrived at the toilets before emptying his stomach.

She turned to the table and was met by a few knowing smiles. Everybody turned towards the bones though, as soon as Lisbon faced them.

"What do you see, Mr. Bray?" Brennan asked, and Lisbon joined at the table. Lisbon really didn't know what was so different about this – it wasn't any more disgusting than the 'standard' dead bodies. Not that dead bodies could ever be standard. There was just less flesh – so what?

The young man nodded to Brennan and looked at the with flesh covered bones.

"Pelvic bones suggest female, begin or mid thirties. Caucasian." He bowed closer. "I see... staining on the frontal and parietal bone. It seems as though the ulna has been fractured, as well as the tibia. All post-mortem. There seem to be no bullet entry wounds. I do see some deep cuts though, probably due to a hunters knife, judging by the angle. Angela will have to reconstruct what happened."

"Murder?" Lisbon asked, and Wendell nodded.  
"Oh, definitely."

Just when Brennan was about to say something, Hodgins made a too high pitched noise, startling them all.

"Oh! Oh! Look! Oh, what a beauty!" Hodgins squealed, and grabbed tweezers to obtain whatever drove him so excited.

"Would you take a look at that?" Hodgins said, clearly impressed, as he moved the tweezers closer to his face. "This, my friends, is the perfect looking larva of the Holorusia Rubiginosa. It's beautiful," he breathed, and quickly put the thing away for further inspection – or admiration, judging from the way he completely lost his mind over something so small. And rather disgusting.

When he looked at Lisbon, he saw she had no idea what he was talking about. She wasn't the only one.

"It's a maggot," Hodgins said simply, clearly not enjoying the more common term for his precious 'maggot'.

The rest of the team moved on as if Hodgins' outburst had never happened, and Lisbon just frowned.

"I'll be able to determine when the victim died," Hodgins told Lisbon when he returned at the table.

Brennan nodded, then motioned for Angela to come closer. "Angela, I want you to reconstruct the victim's face so Booth and Agent Lisbon can inform the family."

Lisbon looked at the floor, smiling. When she looked up, everybody was looking at her again.  
"What? I was just smiling at the fact that you think Jane is going to stay here. Jane and I... kinda always go together to places," Lisbon explained, and there again were a few knowing smiles. What did these people think of Jane and her?

"Dr. Hodgins and Mr. Bray, you may clean the bones now. Agent Lisbon, you may assist Angela," Brennan said, and as everybody went to do what Brennan ordered them, Lisbon watched them. Angela watched as Cam carefully placed the skull on a platter, and Angela smiled at Lisbon, then walked her to her office, the skull with her.  
"So, what's with you and Jane?" Angela asked, as she turned on her screens again. Lisbon frowned.  
"Nothing. We're just colleagues," Lisbon said, and Angela smiled.

"Yeah right," Angela said, and placed the skull on a glass pillar. Lisbon couldn't help but smile a bit. Angela reminded her of Annabeth. "Okay, what I'm going to do is the following: I'm going to place a few sensors on the skull to determine the structure of the bones, so that I know how much tissue was covering it. Then, I'm going to transfer that into my computer and I'm going to be able to reconstruct the face with that. Or so I hope," Angela said, and started doing things that even Lisbon didn't follow.

Lisbon watched as Angela skillfully worked to give their victim a face – after all, that was why Lisbon and Jane were here in the first place: to get an ID.

Then, Lisbon suddenly froze, and already moved out of Angela's office.

"What're you doing?"

"Jane," Lisbon said, and she was able to spot Angela's smile, before the woman focused back on the screen.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"Jane?" Lisbon asked, knocking on the door leading to the gents' restroom. All she heard were sobs.

Wait – _sobs?_

She carefully opened the door, and saw Jane sitting against the wall. She sighed, and kneeled down next to him.

"You okay?" Lisbon asked gently, and Jane shook his head.

"She's called Angela, Lisbon."

Lisbon sighed again, and fought the urge to cuddle Jane to her chest and never let him go again. Seeing him this vulnerable was heart-breaking.

But the fact that something rather small triggered a for Jane abnormal reaction proved that something really was bugging him.

"I know, Jane. But she's another Angela. You'll come across more women that are called Angela in your life – and Charlotte. You have to stop thinking about them every time their names are mentioned. And especially not in a building such as this one. With bones laying on a table. That's not fair to neither you nor them. Come," Lisbon said, her voice still gentle, and she placed one of her hands on his arm. Jane tensed at the touch for a second, but then gave in and got up.

"You're right. Thanks," he whispered, his voice sounding rather hoarse, and he swallowed. He then smiled weakly, looking at her again.

"You're in the men's room-"

"I don't care," Lisbon said, and Jane smiled brighter.

"Go, I'll come after you. I just need to make myself look charming for all the ladies here," Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I don't know which Jane I like more-"

"Ah, you _like_ me?" Jane teased, which earned him a pinch on his chest. He let out a shrill sound of pain, then rubbed the spot that had been hit. He shrugged. "That's alright, I deserved that one."

"Like hell you did," Lisbon said, then smiled a faint smile and left the room.

As soon as Lisbon had closed the door behind her, Jane groaned quietly and ran over to one of the mirrors hanging on the wall.

Patrick Jane, you _ass_. You're making your own feelings as well as her more complicated this way.

Jane sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Why does Lisbon need to be so kind?

He slapped himself in the face, hard, before leaving the room as well, following the cinnamon scent into Angela's office.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

Sweets felt something was off as soon as he parked his car in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

He knew there were two people from Sacramento sent here to help with the case, but he didn't know anything about them and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He could see in his future that he had to profile people, and that was just the thing he _didn't_ want to do at the moment. Not now his mind was a mess after what had happened with Daisy. He still needed to talk to her – and he knew the squints were going to use his theories against him once they knew how much he still struggled to talk with Daisy.

When he walked through the sliding panel, he was pulled aside by a woman, and he already knew who it was.

"Angela, what are you-"

"I need your help on something," Angela said, and she pulled him inside the little niche next to her office, where nobody from inside the room could see them, but they could clearly see the two Californians. They seemed to be bickering.

"Are they the new-"

"Are they in love or not?" Angela asked, out of the blue, and Sweets wasn't even surprised anymore. He did glare at her though, for a few seconds, before focusing on the two.

He could see they both had unresolved anger deep inside them, and that probably stood in between staying colleagues and becoming more than that. He had seen this many times before, even here at the Jeffersonian. What was it with people being afraid to admit their feelings?

"Hard to say-"

"It's not. I mean, I can see it. Clearly," Angela said, and Sweets rolled his eyes.  
"So now _you_ are the psychologist?"

"Seriously? Did I ask you to profile _me_?" Angela countered.

"No, you didn't."

"Then don't profile me."

Sweets sighed, and looked at the couple in Angela's office.  
"I'd have to talk to them to find out the truth, but the possibility-"

"Is great, I knew it! Thank you Sweets!" Angela said, and ran into her office. Sweets rolled his eyes. He heard to teach Angela that semantics didn't always say everything. And he had to teach himself to stop saying these words, such as 'but'. It made the next sentence predictable.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"So the victim is Tanisha Hanger," Angela said, once she'd summoned the entire team and the Californian couple/not-couple into her office. The picture of the victim was on the screen. "Thirty-one. She's got no family left. She worked as a waitress at some club in Las Vegas."

Jane and Lisbon exchanged some looks, and then both nodded.

"What? What's wrong?" Angela asked as she saw what the two did.

"Red John has an accomplice that works in a club in Vegas too. Lorelei Martins. She was in FBI's custody, but escaped a few weeks ago," Lisbon explained. It was for the best she explained, Jane still was angry because of the escape.

"I can run down her record as well, see if it's the same club. That could probably be the connection to Red John," Angela said, and focused on her screen. Her face went almost blank in concentration, and the rest watched.  
"He- oh. Who are you?" a well-built man asked when he entered Angela's office.

"Patrick Jane. This is Teresa Lisbon," Jane said, without taking his eyes off the screen. Of course – Lorelei's face was there, in the corner, her hazel eyes piercing Jane's green ones.

"Ah, you're the folks I came here for to pick up. You ready?" the man asked, and Jane frowned, taking his eyes off the screen to look at him.

"Who are _you_?" Jane asked, and he could hear some suppressed 'uh-ohs' from the rest of the Jeffersonian team.

The man groaned, and then stepped further into the room. "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI."

Once again: _Uh-oh._

"FBI?" Jane repeated, and Booth nodded, clearly not realizing that something there went terribly wrong. But maybe since Booth hadn't seen Jane that long, he was capable of spotting when Jane became angry.

Booth lunged for his 'Cocky' belt, taking off his badge and showing Jane, a smug smile on his face, as if he thought he could win from Patrick Jane.

"That's right, FBI. I could also handcuff you to have you cooperate, but you see, I didn't bring my good cuffs to do it-"

"She's a cop, so you can cuff each other," Jane said, and Booth frowned, then looked at Lisbon. Then, he nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that. You got that coppy vibe around you."

"Like you don't," Lisbon said, and Jane smiled.

"Feisty little thing, our Lisbon-"

"Jane," Lisbon snapped, and Jane shrugged.

"Okay. Special Agent Booth, name three reasons why we should come with you," Jane said, and Booth just glared at him. Then, he looked at the squints, who wisely stayed out of it.  
"Is he for real?"  
"Oh, I'm very real, Agent Booth. Three reasons."  
"You have to come with me because I'm your only way of transport, because Cam ordered both of us to do so, and oh, I'm pretty sure Cam is irritated with you."  
"There are other ways in which we could end up at the apartment. Dr. Saroyan is a very nice person, but she obviously doesn't have any authority over you since you're a skilled FBI agent. And I'm pretty sure Dr. Saroyan is not the only one."

Booth again glared at Jane.

"Okay, Mr. Jane, we can do this the nice way or the not-so-nice way, and trust me, I'm more than tempted to use the harsh way right now."

Jane smiled faintly, happy he got the reaction out of Booth he wanted, and then nodded. "Alright, you win. We're coming with you, Special Agent Booth," Jane said, and when he looked at Lisbon for a split second, she almost killed him. He got that mischievous glint in his eyes that Lisbon hated _so_ much. "But you can lose the handcuffs. One cop with handcuffs is more than enough." _Lisbon would definitely use hers on me_, was something Jane swallowed just in time. He could see in Lisbon's eyes that she knew he had more to add, though.

Once the trio left the room, Angela laughed. "I have to go to the CBI once. There must be something in the water there. Man, that man is fun."

When the team frowned, her smile faltered, and she focused on the woman on the screen again.

"I mean: oh, that man is _insane_."

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"So, there we go. It might be rather small, compared to what you can have in sunny California, but just as the weather here, the houses are terrible. I hope it'll still do," Booth explained as he pulled over in front of an apartment block.

Jane and Lisbon nodded. Jane smiled when he stepped out, and much to Lisbon's dismay, he held the door opened for her.

"I'm gonna smash your foot between the door if you do that one more time," Lisbon hissed, and Jane shrugged.

Booth lowered the window at the passenger's seat, and Jane and Lisbon both lowered their face to look at him. "Your stuff's already inside. See you tomorrow, I guess."

Jane and Lisbon nodded, and watched as Booth drove away.

When Jane went to place his hand on Lisbon's lower back, she moved away from him. She walked up the stairs, leaving Jane to glare after her, before following her.

So she pushed him away. Interesting.

Lisbon opened the door to their apartment, and didn't bother looking at the interior. She went straight for the bedroom, and when Jane did look at the furniture in the room – like he always did when he stayed at a hotel or motel – he heard a high shriek.

He immediately ran over to the bedroom, and found Lisbon looking in horror at the one king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Jane wanted to smile too, since he already knew that this was going to happen, but he couldn't smile. He knew what this entailed, what this meant: they had to share a bed. While things were still really awkward between them.  
"Teresa, I-"

"No. I want to be very clear about this before we move on to stupid things: we both get our own side. If you cross the line, you're gonna sleep on the couch. You're already used to that, so that is a worry less. No funny stuff, or I'll kick your ass out. And no talking while in bed. Don't look like that, you know what I'm talking about. I don't want to think about... _her_, right now. I just want to sleep."

Jane nodded, and before he exited the room, Lisbon stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"We'll get where we were, Jane. Before Las Vegas, I mean. I'm sure of it."

Jane nodded, and then turned around, closing the bedroom door behind him and falling down on the couch in the living room.

He knew Lisbon was right. But what if he didn't _want_ to be back there? What if he _wanted_ to be in bed with her, forever? He didn't want to stay at his side of the bed, and be quiet just so that he couldn't hurt her.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her goodnight and then good morning again after watching her sleep for the entire night – or even after a few exhausting rounds of making love.

Why didn't she just understand?

And why did he have these thoughts about her? She should stay away from him, dammit. He should stay away from _her_.

"You okay?" Lisbon's gentle voice sounded from the doorway separating the bedroom from the living room, and Jane looked up. Already groaning quietly as he saw her.

The Lisbon Jersey that came barely past her buttocks did _not_ help to remain calm.

Jane swallowed, and then nodded. Lisbon walked over to him.  
"Let's go to bed, Jane."

Now these were words Jane had never imagined to hear from Teresa Lisbon – not spoken to _him_ at least.

* * *

**A/N: Will include a bit more awkwardness between Jane and Lisbon in the next chapter, pinky swear! :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Wanted to tell you more, but the second Author's Note is extremely long, because I had a lot of explaining to do. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)**

**But can I say that I loved both show's new episodes? 5x07 for The Mentalist and 8x06 for Bones? Omigod! First off: Lisbon getting her own Red John is kinda creepy. One Jane in the team is more than enough. But Jane should stop her from turning into him, if he cares a bit about her, he would do that. He was just too busy with finding Lorelei, like always. And after seeing the promo for next week's episode, I'm getting kinda scared of the fact that Red John kinda made a mistake in sending Lorelei to Jane. Because obviously, Red John hadn't meant for Jane to become _this_ obsessed with her, right? That couldn't have been RJ's plan.  
And 8x06 for Bones... guys... all the squinterns together, wasn't that just epic? And the complete rivalry between them in the beginning, and then them talking about where they were when 9/11 happened... I love these men with a passion (especially Wendell and Finn, btw, just because they're... smart xD).**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'The Red in the Roadside'_**

**_Chapter Three_**

No no. No no no no no.

Jane took in a sharp breath, to calm down his heart and head, but once again failing.

He sighed quietly, and looked down at the little team leader wrapped around him. And damn him for being a man and reacting to such a close proximity to the woman of his dreams – dreams he'd preferred to have stayed dreams.

He carefully tried to push Lisbon away from him, but she only moved closer, pouting, making her look even younger and more beautiful.

What he was going to do now was going to mean and heartless, but he would rather want her to be happy with the fact he told her about their position, than her being angry at him not telling.

"Lisbon," he whispered, and Lisbon adorably scrunched her nose, before opening her eyes just a bit. This was an obvious sign for Jane that she wasn't completely asleep in the first place.

Wait... if she wasn't almost comatose, then... _why_ did she move closer?  
"Hmm..."

"Lisbon," Jane whispered again, and she groaned. This didn't help at all – now, Jane had to take a cold shower to cool that down.

"Wha-" Lisbon started, before her eyes shot open all the way, and she was sitting up straight in bed. "What the hell, Ja-"  
"This is not my fault," he protested, before she could accuse him of anything, and Lisbon glared at him.

"Well, if I wasn't mistaken, I could definitely feel your-"  
"Okay, stop it there. _You_ were the one having a nightmare at one in the morning, _you_ were the one eventually scooting closer to me to seek some comfort, _you_ were the one moving closer when I tried to gently push you away. _I_'m obviously not the guilty one here, Lisbon. I tried to keep you away from me. You know how difficult that is while you're having a nightmare?"  
Lisbon groaned again, and got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower-"  
"No you're not."

"I am."  
"No, because that would mean you would run away from your problems, and since your problems involve me, I can't let you."

"Why are you so intent on discussing this-"  
"Because I care about you, Teresa! I care about you, and it may hurt you when I say this, but I don't want you as my best friend anymore. Not when _this_," he said, faintly pointing at the front of his pants, "is happening. You're old enough to know that that isn't just some reaction."  
"Dammit Jane, stop it!"  
"What should I stop? Being honest with you? Because I recall you telling me to be completely honest with you at all times."

Before Jane knew it, Lisbon had jumped onto the bed and had tackled him, pinning him underneath her. His initial reaction of feeling a flutter of hope in his chest dissolved immediately when he saw her eyes shooting fire.

"Don't you dare bring that up. Not now, not ever. I thought I could trust you, then you went away and didn't come back for six months. I can't trust you anymore, so why would I freaking care about you being honest with me? I can't know if you're lying anyway!"

"Why are you so angry, Teresa-"  
"Because I'm with _you_, _here_, in an apartment with just _one_ bed, and I don't trust _myself_," she snapped, and got off him, storming out of the bedroom before Jane could stop her.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"Shall I take Christine?" Booth asked when he entered the kitchen and saw Brennan preparing the little one's food whilst carrying a crying Christine, and Brennan was struggling to balance both.

Brennan shook her head.  
"No, it's alright. Women in Third World countries are supposed to carry four of their children in their arms to protect them from harm. I'm sure I'm capable of carrying one child and prepare her food at the same time."

"Don't... alright, fine. Do you want toast?"

Brennan smiled, and nodded. "I would like that, yes."

Booth went to put some bread in the toaster, and then leant back against the counter, looking at Brennan finally succeeding in finishing Christine's meal, and she put the little girl in her own seat.

"There you go," Brennan said, and put the meal on the table in front of her daughter, and put a jar of apple sauce next to it. Booth was smiling when his and Brennan's eyes crossed.

"Apple sauce?"

"Yes. I know that you think the price was unreasonable, but Christine likes it."

"Alright, that sounds justifiable," Booth said, and then, the _Ding!_ indicating the toast was ready shook up Booth.

"I'm gonna prepare you a King's meal, Bones, you just watch and learn," Booth said, and put on a show of taking the toast out of the toaster, placing them on a plate and putting it on his wrist, giving it to Brennan as if he was a waiter. "Voila, milady, your toast."

Booth's ringtone rang then, interrupting the moment, and Booth groaned before answering it.

"Booth. Sweets? Can't it wait- Yes, of course. See you there," Booth said, and placed his phone on the counter. "The job calls – again. Sweets needs me. You bring Christine to your dad today, right?"

Brennan nodded.

"Then I'll pick her up after work, so you can get to do your Bones thing with the bones," Booth said, and Brennan smiled.

"See you!"

And then, Booth left.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"Hodgins," Hodgins heard from just outside his office, and he frowned, before standing up and walking to the door. Angela pushed him inside almost immediately, and Hodgins startled.

"Ange, what-"

"I contacted their team, and they think the exact same thing I'm thinking. I knew it!" she exclaimed, and Hodgins frowned again.

"What do you mean-"

"That Jane and Lisbon are in love! It's obvious, alright!"

"You... contacted their team?"

Angela nodded, looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing she'd ever done. "Of course I did. Jane and Lisbon demanded some way of connection with their team anyway."

She walked over to the screen in Hodgins' office, and filled in some things, and then, three people appeared on the screen.

"Hey," Angela said, and the three people answered her in their own way.

"These are Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho."

"Hi, I'm Jack Hodgins," Hodgins stated, rather reluctantly. "What do you know about Jane and Lisbon's... love slash not love?"

"Oh man, don't start about it," the larger man said, and Hodgins remembered him as being Rigsby. "There are even office pools about them."

"People think they are doing it ever since Jane started to work for Lisbon," the South Korean man said. Obviously Cho.

"Office pools?"

"Yeah, how long they've been together, to whose house they go to after work, how many times they do it a night, when Lisbon will become pregnant," Rigsby explained, and Hodgins saw that the only woman in the trio blushed. Why did she blush?  
"Why are you blushing?"

"Because Lisbon is a really good friend of mine and it really does not feel right to talk about her love life behind her back."

"Oh, they won't find out about the pools, I bet," Rigsby said, and Van Pelt groaned.  
"I mean it, Wayne. I seem to be the only person in the entire building that doesn't believe they are already together – even LaRoche, and I would bet on Bertram as well, thinks they are!"

Angela crossed her arms, and faced Hodgins. "Now tell me again that I wasn't right."

Hodgins chuckled, and pulled Angela in. "I would never doubt you, Angie. I just think that you're obsessed with them a bit."

_Oops._

"Okay. Thank you very much," Angela snapped, stopped the connection and walked back to her office. Hodgins rolled his eyes, before running after his wife.  
"Babe, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that, right? Angie!"

-TheRedintheRoadside-

When Jane and Lisbon arrived at the Jeffersonian Institute – completely sleep-deprived since neither of them managed to go to sleep with the other so close and _in bed_, and after their fight, they hadn't uttered a word anymore to each other – to say it was a chaos in the lab was an understatement.

They saw Hodgins running after what seemed like an upset Angela.

Wendell seemed to have blown up a part of the lab, and Cam was lecturing him.

Booth was sitting in Brennan's office, waiting for a call from somebody, if the way he was holding his phone in his hand was any indication.

A young man was on the phone and it looked as though he was arguing.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, and frowned.

"Ah, you're here," a young looking man said, and walked up to them.  
"I'm Dr. Lance Sweets. As you can see, the lab is a bit of a mess... that happens, from time to time. Follow me," he said, and let them into Brennan's office. Sweets ushered Booth out, who glared at Sweets before giving in.

Jane and Lisbon sat down on the couch, and Sweets in front of them.  
"Oh, I know where this is going," Jane said, and got up. "I don't want this-"

"Please, Mr. Jane, just sit down for a moment more," Sweets said, and Jane looked at Lisbon, who was averting her eyes from both him and Sweets, one of her arms over her stomach and the other on her chin, and then Jane sighed.  
"Fine," Jane said, and sat down again. Sweets looked at the two, who were at opposite ends of the big couch, and sighed. Could they be more obvious?  
"I have... heard some people talking about your relationship. Since my profession is to analyze people, I would like to know what is true about that."

"There is no 'relationship'," Jane said, a bit too quickly, and judging by the way Lisbon swallowed not the answer he should've given.

"Is that right, Agent Lisbon?" Sweets asked, and Lisbon nodded, absentmindedly.  
Sweets nodded as well, and then got up. "Okay, you can go."

Jane and Lisbon frowned. "What, now? Already?"

"Yes, of course. Since there is no relationship, therefore no relationship problems, there is nothing to talk about, or is there?"

Lisbon shook her head, and went to stand up too, when Jane suddenly nodded.

"There is something," Jane said, and Lisbon looked at him, her eyes wide.

"No, there isn't."  
"But there is, though."  
"Jane, please-"  
"This morning," Jane said, addressing Sweets now, and Lisbon let out a low groan. This distracted Jane from his task, giving Sweets time to observe Lisbon, and he saw, shockingly, that she was fighting tears.

"Are you sure you want to discuss that now, Mr. Jane?" Sweets asked, and Jane nodded.  
"I know us. I know that we're going to avoid this until it is going to explode right into our face, causing both of us to be hurt more than necessary."  
"And you really care about that-"  
"I don't care about my own feelings, I care more about _hers_."

Then, it went silent. Sweets observed the two; they were looking at each other, then averting their eyes and again looking over at the other as if thinking they wouldn't look anymore.

"And why is that, Mr. Jane?" Sweets asked, which pulled Jane out of his thoughts and back to reality. He shrugged.  
"Because I care about her."  
"I figured that much, yes. But _why_?"

Jane glared at the young man, before swallowing and lowering his head. Obviously, he was about to say something that was very personal, and though Sweets was happy Jane was going to share it, judging by the way these two behaved, they were _very_ unpredictable. And Sweets didn't want to be witnessing either a murder or a make-out scene – that was none of his business anyway.  
"Because she is the only one that cares about me in return. She's the closest I have to a... to a friend," Jane whispered, almost saying 'girlfriend', but stopping before he could say it. Lisbon was already angry at him, saying he saw her as a girlfriend while they were fighting was probably going to cost him his life – especially since they weren't a couple.

"And what about you, Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon just shook her head, not wanting to say anything. Lisbon and Jane's eyes crossed, and she almost broke down on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon," Jane whispered, and Lisbon once again shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Lisbon asked, and Jane turned towards her.  
"You know what I mean."

Sweets could almost _feel_ the button being switched. There was the moment he had been aiming for. Sweets smiled, and quietly walked out of the office – the two didn't notice him leaving.

"About me shooting you. No, not that, what I said before that. I did mean it, Teresa."

"Jane..." Lisbon breathed, but he shook his head.  
"It's Patrick," he whispered, and then leant in. He saw no reluctance in her eyes as he moved closer, but he felt his heart clench.

_Red John. Red John._

He _had_ to do this, or he would have to live with the thought of not having done it when he had the chance.

His right hand went to cup her cheek and his other went into her hair, and as their lips touched in their first kiss, they both felt an electrical shock and pulled away. Then, when their eyes met, they were on each other again, this time keeping the kiss, making it frantic, needy, full of lust carefully locked away for years that now escaped. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt, and they blamed the years of chemistry everybody had felt around them, but they both didn't want to see or feel.

Jane's lips left Lisbon's for a moment, just a few seconds, but just enough to whisper what had been on his heart for what felt like ages now;  
"I love you, Teresa. And I do mean that. And I'm sorry for being so selfish this morning. You were exactly where I wanted you to be, and it became a bit too much. But I love you."

He kissed her again, carefully pinning her underneath him, and pulled away again due to a lack of oxygen. This would be the last chance for Lisbon to stop whatever was growing between them now.

"I'm going to hurt you, Teresa. And I'm already sorry about that. But I need you, more than everything. I need to know that when I finished looking for him, I'll have a haven to go back to. I'll have a home. I need you to know that I never meant nor mean to hurt you. What I say to Lorelei are all lies. Everything I do with her is a lie. But what I feel for you is true. I need you to know that, please-"_  
_

Lisbon silenced him by placing her hand over his mouth. He saw there were still tears in the corners of her eyes, and he cursed himself for bringing them there. These tears weren't allowed to swim in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I must be stupid, but I'll be with you, for as long as you allow me to. And no matter how much you'll push me away, I will always come back. Because I need you too."

They hoped Dr. Brennan wasn't going to be angry if she found them making out on her couch.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

Angela walked over to Brennan's office, her tablet in her hands, and was about to enter it when she froze. Her eyes went wide, and she turned around, almost making a little dance.

"Sweets!" she exclaimed, and he poked his head around a corner.  
"Yes?"

"Oh my god!" Angela yelled, and ran into her office. She turned on her screen and sought connection with the CBI team.

Sweets wandered into her office, a frown on his face.

In California, Van Pelt was the first one to react. "Angela, what's wrong?"

Angela grabbed the laptop, and, without making much sound, ran over to Brennan's office. She aimed the webcam at the kissing couple on the couch, and she heard a gasp, before she heard a silence and then another gasp, manly this time. Angela smiled.

"Oh my god!" Van Pelt exclaimed, a little too loud, and that made the couple freeze. Angela's smile widened as she saw the two realized they had been caught.

"Angela!" Lisbon exclaimed, and wriggled away from under Jane, who'd had her beneath him on the couch. Lisbon ran over to Angela, and froze when she saw three familiar faces on the laptop screen.

"You didn't...," Lisbon started, but trailed off. Angela nodded, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Oh, yes I did. I'm so happy for you, and your team is as well. We all are, I guess."

Lisbon blushed when Jane came to stand behind her, and Angela smiled. She then suddenly shut her laptop, and got a dangerous twinkle in her eyes. Lisbon didn't like that twinkle one bit - it was the same twinkle Jane got whenever he was about to say something completely inappropriate.  
"There's this Egyptian section in the Jeffersonian where nobody comes... You can... you know," Angela said, wriggling her eyebrows, and Lisbon's blush increased. And it was even funnier to see Jane had the same blush on his cheeks. Interesting.

Angela chuckled, and left for her office. Job done.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

When Cam walked onto the platform, the chaos that she'd had to stop a few minutes was gone, replaced by something that felt as almost... _glee_?

When she found Angela smiling at the Californian couple in front of Dr. Brennan's office, things fell into place instantly. Angela almost skipped back to her office, and Cam shook her head, smiling.

"Dr. Saroyan?" Wendell asked behind her, and Cam turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what is going on here?" he asked, motioning to Jane and Lisbon staring almost longingly at each other while Angela was spazzing in her office.

"I'm not sure, but I think that Angela was just right once again."

Wendell smiled, mimicking Cam's expression, before returning to the room where the bones of their victim were spread on the table.

Go Team Dating!

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit that I wrote the kiss just after I heard a really good friend of mine (my muse, actually) had stopped with the course we both were doing, and was gonna leave me and all our shared friends behind. I don't really think I've ever cried as hard as I did then. I grow attached to people really easily, and I know that that makes me vulnerable, but I still have that trait inside me and I can't let that disappear. So yes, it physically hurt, but at least now I know what Jane must feel every day. Poor Jane, I really feel for him right now. (I'm writing this part of the Author's Note at 11/7, just after I received the news. I just felt I had to include it since it could influence my writing a bit. But I also felt I had to keep writing because that is what keeps me going, what makes me happy, and therefore, I kept writing. And I won't stop writing, I'll talk to her so many times, but know that I hurt on the inside now. And don't sell me crap about me dropping by – I can't. She lives at the other end of the country, that's how it feels like for me. Three hours by train.) So I'm sorry, if you think that a kiss was too quick for them, but it felt the best for me. We still get to see some awkwardness, since Jane and Lisbon are skilled in having a 'best friend' kind of relationship, but not a 'boyfriend/girlfriend' relationship. And I'm sorry if I lost you now, but I still have some hopes that you liked it :).**

**And I keep calling Bones' team Team Dating, because obviously, they are. I mean, come on, I don't think I've ever seen so many canon ships in one show, without it being found distracting or annoying. I think that if there is any team out there able to fix Jisbon, it's this team. So there you go :)**

**Anyways, more case stuff next chapter, I guess!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Don't really have a lot to say, so we'll just move on with the next chapter! Hope I didn't lose many people! :)**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I was casually walking in Sacramento... wind through my hair... but then I woke up, and I was still in the stupid countryside of The Netherlands. So, to answer your question: No, I'm not Bruno Heller or anybody from CBS, so I don't own The Mentalist. And I'm not Hart Hanson or Fox either. So, nope.**

* * *

**_'The Red in the Roadside'_**

**_Chapter Four_**

"I checked the club that Tanisha worked in: It's the same Lorelei Martins worked in," Angela explained. It was quiet for a few seconds, before Jane started talking again – of course it was Jane.

"It doesn't make sense," he murmured, and took the remote control from Angela without asking her.

Without telling the rest what he was doing, he started going through the information given. Everybody stood there, frowning, staring at Jane – except for Lisbon. Maybe she was used to it by now?

"If Tanisha works for Red John, why would he let two of his accomplices work at the same place? That's too dangerous," he said. "We could find out."

Angela frowned. "But that could be a mistake then, right? I mean, everybody makes mistakes-"

"But not Red John, Ang- Ms Montenegro."

As Angela frowned once again at the sudden use of her last name instead of her first name, everybody saw Lisbon crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned around.

"It's Mrs. Hodgins, actually. And he doesn't make any mistakes?" Hodgins asked, the same frown on as Angela had.

"No mistakes," Jane said, sounding as if he was 120 percent sure. "Never."

"Well, this gotta be his first mistake then-"

"I said, he doesn't make any mistakes-"

"Jane," Lisbon interrupted, and it only took one glance between the two for Jane to shrug and give up.

All four of them were silent for a while, thinking about ways to find this connection with Red John – if there was any – when Lisbon suddenly stepped up to Jane and pulled him with her to outside the lab.

"I know it's none of my business, but get your act together, Jane."

Jane stared at Lisbon as if she'd just grown a second head. "What are you-"

"Jane! Whenever Red John is involved in a case somehow, you get like this! Selfish, mean, a _bastard_. These people don't deserve to be yelled at, especially not by you. They are only trying to help, and you're pushing them away. It's okay to yell at me, do as much yelling as necessary, but don't push _them_ away. _I_ am used to it, _they_ aren't."

"Lisbon-"

"No, Jane. I think the fact that we kissed gives me the right to care about you like this. I want to find that girl's murderer just as much as you do, as do I want to find Red John, but you're making this too big of a deal."

"Excuse me? You heard what you just said? The man _killed_ my _family_, Lisbon-"

"I know that, Jane! I've been standing by your side for the last eight years, remember? If you're gonna push them away, you'd have to go back to Sacramento. You're of no help if you're going to be like this."

When Lisbon was about to walk away, Jane had grabbed her wrist and had pushed her against the wall, not an inch between them.

"Jane," Lisbon hissed, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't have any of it. Instead, he raised his hand and gently brushed Lisbon's cheek, finding Lisbon relaxing just a bit.

"Thank you for caring about me, Teresa," he whispered, his face now inches away from hers. "But I don't want you to care about me so much. I won't be there for you forever, and I don't want you to be hurt more than-"

"You're not going anywhere, trust me," Lisbon whispered in reply, and Jane frowned.  
"I'm not?"

"No, you're not. Not when we're finally getting somewhere – _together_. You can't pull away forever. I'll be supporting you until you won't be needing it anymore, whether that is because we're a couple or not. And oh, if you're not gonna do it, I'm gonna do it. And you know damn well what I'm talking about," she snapped, and wriggled away from Jane, walking back to Angela's office, leaving behind Jane, almost paralyzed with shock.

What was that?

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"What was that?" Angela asked as soon as the Californian couple – she still wasn't sure whether they were a couple or not, and even after just one day of working with them, she knew the two were complicated – left her office. The rest of the team – that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere when they saw Jane and Lisbon exiting Angela's office, seeming very angry – shrugged, either not wanting to get too involved or really unknowing of what to say.

"They are in love," Dr. Brennan said, matter-of-factly, causing all of the squints to turn to her, genuinely surprised. Hearing Dr. Brennan speculate about whether people are in love or not was something very rare.

"What did you just say?" Angela asked, and Brennan looked at Angela, that look in her eyes that told her that it should have been obvious what she meant.

"I know love when I see it."

"Excuse me? Are you _encouraging_ love?" Angela asked, incredulously, and Brennan nodded.

"Yes. Although I do think that Agent Lisbon should know that engaging in any sexual activities with Mr. Jane is going to influence her capabilities as a successful agent."

"Sure it is," Angela said, rolling her eyes, but still, she walked over to Brennan, pulling her in for a brief hug. "I'm proud of you, Bren."

Brennan frowned, but then decided to focus back on the case at hand. "Any new information about our victim?"

Angela nodded, internally very amused. "I didn't have time to check it before, but I looked at her phone records, and there's one phone number that keeps coming back." She pushed a button, and the phone number appeared. "According to the numbers, it's a prepaid phone, so I can't track it down."

The group sighed, before they heard one gasp. Hodgins stormed over to Angela, taking the tablet out of her hands – causing her to glare at him – and he enlarged the screen.

"Phone numbers of prepaid phones are sequential, and just like land-lines based on different states. We could see where the phone was bought with this." He started to act all Angela-ish, pushing buttons, making things disappear and reappear again, and then there was suddenly a city on the screen.

They all froze.

_Washington, D.C._  
"He's here," Hodgins whispered, and Angela swallowed, nodding.

"Who is?" Lisbon asked from the doorway, and everybody startled. They hadn't expected one of the Californians to return in the next... fifteen minutes, however long it took for them to figure their feelings out.

Angela hesitated before deciding that Lisbon was going to find out eventually, and it was better for everybody to know it immediately than keeping things from each other.

"Red John," Hodgins answered, before Angela had the chance to.

Lisbon froze. "But how does he know Jane is here?"

Cam coughed quickly, and when they all looked at her, she scratched the back of her neck. "What?"

"How does Red John know that we're here?"

Cam frowned. "It's not a secret, Agent. The Jeffersonian, the FBI and the CBI all want a good collaboration, and since the CBI and FBI have a long history of rivalry, it was a good thing the two worked together on a case for once. If people wanted to know that you two were here, they wouldn't have any trouble with finding the information."

Lisbon groaned. "Well that's just great."

Then, her eyes widened, and she ran off with the speed of light, only for the rest of the group to hear a sigh of relief when Lisbon found out what she needed to find out. She probably went to check on Jne.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cam asked, when the Jeffersonian team just stared at her – including Brennan. Angela shook her head.

"Maybe not. We can use this. We can lure him to them. But we do have to make sure that Jane and Lisbon are protected – though, judging by Lisbon's past and file, she doesn't need protection at all. It's more Jane who needs it."

That made the group smile, but the good mood evaporated as soon as it had appeared.

"I'll call Booth, maybe he and Caroline know what to do now."

Angela, Hodgins and Brennan nodded, before looking as Cam nervously exited Angela's office, already dialing Booth's number.

"I hope we catch the son of a bitch," Angela murmured, and Hodgins couldn't help but smile at this.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"Agent Booth, we don't need protection. All we need is a way to find out how-"

"Cherie, you damn well know you need protection. Your ninja reflexes are not gonna help protecting your partner," Caroline Julian said, as Jane and Lisbon walked into the conference room in the FBI building.

Lisbon had noticed Jane's mild anger increasing when stepping inside here, but she shook it off. They both had no time to be thinking about things like this – and anyway, the past was the past. Lorelei could very well be laying somewhere in a roadside, dead.

"I can protect-"

"Is this woman delusional or what?" Caroline asked, turning towards Booth, who merely shrugged. "Cherie, you're gonna have to protect both yourself and Blondie here. I'm sure you can protect yourself, but not him as well."

"I can protect myself," Jane protested, and Caroline just let out a dry laugh.

"Sure you can. I think you'd rather be stressing about forming scratches in your beloved suit than fighting anybody. And Cherie, you're not a cop, you're gonna be in serious trouble if you defend yourself against this Red John. Trust me, I know what's best."

She paused, looked at Booth, who was spinning useless circles on the chair.

"Angela is right. You might be the only way of getting Red John."

Just then, Brennan stepped into the room as well, and as soon as she saw the Californian couple sitting at the table and Caroline obviously lecturing them, she went to stand next to Caroline.

"You are idiot, you know that?" Brennan asked, addressing mainly Jane, but also Lisbon a bit since she and Jane were inseparable.

"Excuse me?" Jane and Lisbon asked in unison, and Brennan looked at Booth before continuing.

"The only reason that this is happening, is because you focus too much on Mr. Jane and too less on physical evidence. You are too emotionally attached to this case, both of you, and it clouds your judgment. Your boss should have already given the case to another team, because you are obviously incapable."

And with that, she left the room.

Jane and Lisbon were completely thrown off guard, but Caroline was just smiling. She threw up her hands when the couple looked at her for support.

"Don't look at me, Cheries, I've never agreed with the squint more."

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"Do you think they will manage?" Angela asked, as she watched Booth instructing Jane, Lisbon and another few agents on the platform. She turned towards Hodgins again when she got no reply. "I mean, it must be horrible for Jane. For Lisbon too, actually. I can't imagine what it must feel like-"

"They will pull themselves through it. I know they will. They have to."

When their eyes crossed, Angela's breath momentarily caught in her throat. They both knew that Hodgins spoke from experience, and the fact that he brought that up _now_ was prove that he still hadn't quite accepted the memories of Heather Taffet.  
Angela sighed.  
"It's just so sad, you know? I wouldn't want to know what it would feel like to lose your child... to lose Michael..." She sighed again, and crossed her arms, sitting down on the couch. "Parents are not supposed to be burying their child. That's just not how it's meant to be."

"I know, Ange. I know," he said, almost whispered, and sat beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He placed a kiss on her head. "But it's been a few years now. And he has Lisbon now. I'm sure he wouldn't deny wanting to start a family with her – I sure as hell wouldn't mind."

When he was met with a pointed stare from Angela, he fought the urge to chuckle. So much for trust.

"But I'm with you, Angie, so it wouldn't make sense if I wanted to steal Lisbon away from Jane."

"No, it wouldn't. Because I spent all my time on bringing these two together, and you're not going to ruin it."

Now, Hodgins chuckled. "I won't, Angie, I promise."

-TheRedintheRoadside-

At the apartment, Booth instructed Jane and Lisbon some more, before he motioned for the agents on the hall to start patrolling, and Lisbon closed the door.

Jane was now sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and Lisbon could see he was nervous – but she didn't know for what he was nervous.

"This is not how I would've imagined it to be," he murmured, and Lisbon frowned. When there came no further elaboration, she sat down beside him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"How you imagined what to be, Jane?"

"Possibly catching Lorelei or Red John. Our first night as a couple. That."

Lisbon was quiet for a while after that, and Jane looked up. He saw she was again fighting tears – that seemed to be something that was standard that day.

"A couple?" she whispered, and Jane couldn't help but smile a warm smile.  
"Of course a couple, Teresa. Don't act like it's a bad thing," he teased, and she rolled her eyes.  
"I'm not asking as if it's a bad thing. I just think it's... sweet, that you already consider us a couple after only two kisses-"

"But two kisses can change everything, Teresa. You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you."

Lisbon sighed, and leant back in the couch.

"I never would've dared to hope to be able to say that we're a couple," she confessed, and a pang of guilt raced through Jane. That was all his fault, he had never given Lisbon any signs that he was romantically interested in her, and now, he had to watch as Lisbon's insecurities came haunting her.

"We'll still be a couple when we get back to Sacramento. I will still love you. No worries," Jane said, his voice gentle, and Lisbon took in a deep breath, their eyes crossing, and he saw she was silently crying.  
"How can you be so sure? I lost you once... and you didn't seem to care about it then."

Again, Jane's guilt almost consumed him completely, and he reached out to wipe away her tears, before brushing her cheek.

"I will not let anybody hurt you, and especially not Red John, or me for that matter. If you just give me some time to get my feelings figured out, then I'll be able to give you everything you deserve – though I still think that I'm not the right man for you."

"You are," was all Lisbon whispered, and Jane's feelings for her just became too much. He had never felt like this before, not even with Angela. With Angela, it had all been hearts and flowers, everything seemed to be fine, but his relationship with Lisbon had much more layers. Much more feelings and thoughts behind it.

It made what he felt now for her even more real.

"Oh Teresa," he breathed, when he saw that she fought hard to get rid of her tears, but failed. Jane pulled her in, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I'm just afraid to lose you," Lisbon said between sobs, and Jane nodded.  
"And I'm afraid too, to lose you. But we'll get through this. We'll survive it. Red John may not and _will_ _not_ be a part of our happiness, Teresa. I'll make sure of that."

He softly started humming a song he used to hum to Charlotte as well when she'd just had a bad dream, and for a second, he thought sadness was going to invade his senses once again since that always happened when he thought of his little girl, but the despair never came. Instead, he got that same feeling that he'd gotten when her hallucination had told him that Lisbon was cute – peace. His daughter – even though she'd been a hallucination, a part of his subconscious, he still felt calm imagining that it was really her – had wanted him to move on, to start a new family. To get over her and her mother.

And he knew it would be hard, and he could never forget them completely. But it was going to work, he was going to move over them. Even if it took forcing a new family in his mind – which he had no objections against. He would love to start a new family with his Lisbon.

Lisbon moved a bit in his arms, to make herself comfortable, and before Jane knew it, she was curled up into a little ball, cuddling his side.

"I love you, Patrick," she whispered, and Jane's heart almost exploded out of glee.

Even if Red John wasn't going to come for them, he knew he could never be this happy anymore.

Lisbon wiped at her eyes, to rid them of the tears.

"Are we gonna be fluffy and all until Red John comes here?" Lisbon asked, suddenly, and Jane rolled his eyes.  
"Are you really going to destroy this moment with your questions?"  
"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"  
"Why are you so curious to know that?"  
Jane rolled his eyes once again, and brushed Lisbon's upper arm.

"We're going to be fluffy as long as you want to be fluffy," Jane said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Great, we're done then," she said, moving to get up, but when Jane pulled her back, she tripped and fell straight back into Jane's lap. Her cheeks immediately flushed, but she didn't move to get away. Instead, she turned and straddled his hips.

Jane shook his head, though.  
"We... we can't do this, Teresa. Not now..."  
"Why not? Because we're waiting for Red John to come and get me? Because I think we both know that he already knows about our feelings. And since we're both... kind of responsible adults, Red John knows about the possible consequences our love brings." She smiled a wicked smile then, and Jane knew that he was either going to love what she was going to do, or hate her immensely – though he also knew he could never hate her.

Lisbon straightened her back, causing her chest to push against Jane's clavicle, and he let out a shuddering breath. He wasn't going to survive this woman.

She put her hands against Jane's jaw line, bowed down and linked their lips.

Jane's heart was making somersaults.

Lisbon kept the kiss brief - and Jane couldn't even begin to explain the effect Lisbon's control had on his body - and when she pulled away, she still had that wicked smile on. Her hands went to his jacket, and gently started pushing the cloth over Jane's shoulders. "Let's give him something to look at."

* * *

**A/N: About the sequential phone numbers: I've got no idea if that's true. Here in Holland, we have phone numbers like 0228-513639 (my phone number, lol...), and then the 0228 stands for the municipality, if I'm not mistaken, and the 51 for the area of the city you live in. I've got no idea if it's true that you can track down numbers with that, especially not if it's a prepaid number, but it sounded really smart so I used it xD.**

**And oh, Lisbon is soooo mean to Jane at the end of the chapter, lol. I just felt like Lisbon had to act like this. Up until now, Lisbon has been kind of... I don't know, vulnerable in this season. I don't like it. I liked how she acted in 5x07, she finally gets her fierce back :D.**

**And I have to admit that though I love Caroline, I think I suck majorly in writing her character. She reminds me of Rumplestiltskin from ONCE a bit... He keeps saying Dearie, and Caroline keeps saying Cherie... Yeah, well, I hope I succeeded a bit in writing her :D.**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey, so, yes, because it's not really likely for Jane and Lisbon to actually do it on-screen, I won't have them do it on-screen. Because they're still working a case. And I'm pretty much teasing you with this chapter, because... yeah, just read to find out how exactly I tease you. But I do think that if this would happen, this whole crossover thing, that this could be fairly realistic. Except for one little thing, but you'll find out eventually if you continue reading :P.**

**But this chapter is getting pretty... steamy, to say the least. But I tried my best to not make it complete M. Hope you agree :D. And for the hint of M in this chapter... yeah, I'm a loner, I've never been to Smutville before, so yeah... I've never even been kissed before, except by my parents, obviously, but that's not the same. So, y'know, writing stuff like this makes me realize how much of a loner I am... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Uhm... no. No, last time I checked, I was a 17 year old Dutch girl, studying in Amsterdam and struggling to complete my course. I don't think Bruno or Hart would struggle with these things, they're pretty smart, so yeah... no, I don't own The Mentalist or Bones.**

* * *

**_'The Red in the Roadside'_**

**_Chapter Five_**

Jane fought to win control over his breathing, as Lisbon bowed down to kiss the tanned, naked skin of his chest.

"Teresa, I-"

"Shh, I know," she whispered against his skin, and he shuddered. When her small hands worked their way down to his belt, he'd had enough of it.

He stilled her movements, grabbing her wrist, and he saw so much hurt on her beautiful face that he felt guilty for making her so insecure and doubtful.

He linked their lips, and when he traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, and she granted it, he felt something snap inside him once again.

His hands started a short exploration of her body, stopping briefly at her breasts, and Lisbon sighed contently.

_"There's still no sign of him, guys,"_ they heard in their earphones.

Jane and Lisbon took the opportunity to pull away just slightly, and smiled just as slightly.

_"Just shut up, Hodgins,"_ Angela snapped. _"Do continue. Don't feel disturbed at all by us listening in. I never would have expected you to actually go there, but we're not stopping you either."_

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and continued kissing Jane. He had his hands placed on her waist, but took them off to gently cup her buttocks.

"Patrick," Lisbon breathed, and Jane smiled, before suddenly standing up, causing Lisbon to clutch at him as if for dear life. Jane walked them into the bedroom, and he placed her down on the bed carefully, before covering her tiny frame with his and continuing kissing her.

_"I don't hear anything anymore... are they dead?"_

_"No, there would be more of a fight for that to happen."_

_"How can you be sure?" _Angela asked, her voice worried. _"Are you okay there?"_

"Could you please stop?" Lisbon whispered, and Jane looked at her, concerned she was addressing him. She rolled her eyes. "Not you, Jane."

_"Sorry,"_ Angela said, and it went silent in the Jeffersonian again.

Jane lowered his head to place a sweet kiss in her neck, and then placing a less innocent one in between her breasts – cursing the fact that she was still wearing all her clothes.

Jane went to unbutton her blouse, but Lisbon stopped him.

She shook his head. "Not when they are listening."

Jane couldn't help but smile. "If I can recall correctly, _you_ were the one doing the seducing – _I_ only followed you."

"Because it's part of a plan-"

"And we always stick to a plan?"

Lisbon smiled, and shook her head.

"I'm sure there is another reason behind it, but for now, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"So you'll let me act my way through it?" Lisbon asked, genuinely surprised, and Jane chuckled.

"I guess. But it's just that I know that you're not the best actress in the world..."

Lisbon hit him in the face with her flat hand, and Jane gasped. He playfully pinched her side, and Lisbon let out a high screech.

_"You're supposed to be making out, not kill each other,"_ Angela said, and Lisbon chuckled. Just when she was about to say something, Angela cut in. _"We may see something, guys. It can be him."_

Jane's lips were immediately back on Lisbon's, and when his hands cupped her breasts, she let out a soft moan. Jane smiled, and continued his ministrations.

"Worst actress ever," he whispered against her lips, and Lisbon wanted to chuckle, but the only sound escaping her mouth was another moan as Jane's free hand brushed the inside of her thigh, moving its way up.

_"He's coming your way, guys,"_ Angela said, and Lisbon was about to wriggle away from Jane, but he just pinned her underneath him.

"You're not going anywhere, Teresa. I'm sorry, but I have to finish this now," he said, his voice husky and hoarse, and Lisbon swallowed.

"We can do that after we caught Red John's apprentice-"

"I can't wait, Teresa," he whispered, and she swallowed again. "I've waited for you, for _this_, for a long time."

_"What is he doing?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Wait... wait, he's going the other way... false alarm guys-"_

Jane made one swift movement that Lisbon couldn't follow, and within seconds, their earphones were off and on the floor. Jane was on Lisbon again, and ripped open her blouse, making it join with the earphones.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

Angela and Hodgins were sitting in Angela's office, in front of the screens, headphones on to listen to what Jane and Lisbon might say, but their mouths were wide agape.

"Did Jane just do what I think he did?" Angela asked, and Hodgins nodded, absent-mindedly. Angela got her phone out of her pocket, looking at Hodgins as she called the officers that stood outside Jane and Lisbon's apartment.

"Yeah, hi, this is Angela Montenegro. Did someone enter the apartment? No? Okay, can you hear something from inside?"

Then, Angela suddenly blushed, and Hodgins frowned. When Angela put the phone on speaker phone, Hodgins chuckled. The sounds of passion could be heard, not much but they could hear it.

"I can't believe it. Wow," Angela breathed.

"They're really good in acting," Hodgins said, clearly amused, but both their moods clouded when they saw Cam in the doorway.

"Are they still alive?" Cam asked, and before Angela could answer, Hodgins was the cheeky toddler again that annoyed everybody.

"Hear for yourself," he said, and handed Cam the phone. Her stern expression disappeared, replaced by an amused expression.

"We have to find a better apartment for the next people that come here. These walls don't stop any sound."

She looked at the screens, and saw a man sneaking his way to the building.

"Hey, while you're busy with listening to Jane and Lisbon while they're on it, you're missing the whole reason that they're doing it."

Two heads shot to the screens, and Angela and Hodgins were instantly serious.

"Jane took out their earphones, so I can't contact them. What Caroline feared is happening now – Jane's taking matters into his own hands."

"Apparently, Jane has that effect on plans," Hodgins said.

Cam nodded. "We should let them do what they need to do. Call the officers and tell them to look out for that man on the parking lot."

"Will do."

Cam sighed, listened to the phone that was still on, and then broke the connection. She handed the phone back to Angela, who took it.

Cam walked out of Angela's office in her Cam-way.

Angela sat down on a chair, and crossed her arms, watching as Hodgins talked to the officers once again.

What would it be like to be chasing a man for so long? And to _be_ chased? It must be horrible. And the fact that these lovely people had to stay away from each other just to make sure that they were both save from the serial killer made it all the more sad.

But they were happy now, Angela knew it. Because she saw the way these two had looked at each other before they had kissed. They had an awful lot of concealed feelings – like years of sexual tension.

"Ange?" Hodgins asked, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she immediately nodded.

"The officers have arrested the man – he already confessed to killing Tanisha."  
"Wow, that was quick."

"That's what I thought. They're bringing him over to the FBI, and they're going to call Booth as soon as the man's there."

Angela nodded, and looked over at the phone.  
"Think they're done by now?"

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"I love you, Teresa," Jane whispered, as he pulled Lisbon in. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and Lisbon smiled weakly.  
"I thought we were going to fake it?" she teased, and Jane shrugged, for as much that was possible with her in his arms.

"Meh. Where's the fun in that?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "You could've told Angela and Hodgins. They are probably freaking out."  
"They aren't, I'm sure. Angela knew that this would happen eventually, whether that was here in DC or back in California."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and continued talking into her hair, so that it was muffled.

"And I may have told Angela that I was going to stop the connection so we could do this."

Lisbon froze, before she pushed herself up on her elbows, causing the sheets that had once covered her now slid down, revealing her bare chest. She couldn't care less at this moment.

"You did _what?_"  
"Hey, nothing to worry about, Little Miss Fierce, I promise they didn't hear anything."  
Lisbon let out a sigh of relief, laid down in Jane's arms, but then froze again.

"The officers on the hall-way!"

Jane winched. "Yeah, they heard."

"Oh my god, Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane smiled a wicked smile.

"Yes, they heard that several times as well-"  
He was cut off by Lisbon slapping him with her flat hand, just like she'd already done that evening.

"Aw, Lisbon, are you going to make a habit out of that?"  
"If you're gonna keep things from me, then yes, I'll make a habit out of it."

"I won't keep things from you anymore, Teresa. I know that I kept everything from you for so many years, but I won't do that anymore. I will be completely honest with you."

"How can you-"

"Because I love you. And don't think that hurting you over the past few years didn't hurt me as well. I hate hurting you. I can't stand that look you get when I hurt you, I hate it so badly. But I also hate Red John. And in order for me to fully commit myself to you, I have to close that chapter. Please believe me when I say I'm going to try my best not to hurt you."

Lisbon swallowed, and then scooted closer, into Jane's arms again.

"I do believe you. It's just that I don't trust my own heart," she whispered. "I dared to trust my dad – he killed himself. I dared to trust several other people in my past, and they all betrayed me. It's difficult to keep thinking that you don't want to hurt me, when you actually do."

Jane almost painfully grasped her forearm, causing Lisbon to look up at him. When their eyes met, her breath caught in her throat – Jane was on the edge of crying. His eyes looked watery and his lower lip was trembling.

"Teresa, please. I love you so much, don't ever, _ever_, doubt that. Whatever you do, whatever _I_ do, I will always be there for you. I will never betray you, never. Because you're the woman I love. And you will always be that. Please," he all but begged, and Lisbon saw the tears already coming out of his eyes.

Lisbon pulled him closer, letting him bury his head in the crook of her neck and pulling her towards him in an almost painful manner, while Lisbon stroked gentle circles on his back.

"I love you," she whispered, and Jane let out a sigh of relief. "No who's insecure?"  
Jane chuckled slightly, and inhaled her scent. It was a shuddery breath.

"I'm not going to survive you," Jane said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Like hell you're not."  
Jane sighed, and kissed the skin in her neck briefly. "Just so you know, this won't be all hearts and flowers. It won't be pretty-"

"Nothing in the past eight years have been pretty, Patrick. I'm quite used to that right now. I don't want pretty, pretty is boring. And I would do anything within my reach to make you happy."

"I don't deserve you-"

"But you have me, so quit being a girl and just accept the fact."

Jane chuckled. "Do you think we should call Angela and Hodgins?"

Lisbon hesitated, not wanting this moment to be over yet, but knowing Jane, she was going to get much more moments like these ones – she saw weekends off which were entirely spent in bed in her future. She nodded, got up and then when she reached for her robe, Jane stopped her.

"Don't do that. It makes no sense to cover yourself, Teresa. I've seen it now."

Lisbon groaned.

"And you're beautiful. I don't want that to be ruined by a unisex robe."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well fine, I'll call Angela while I'm naked then."

"Good girl," Jane teased, and Lisbon shook her head and then walked to get her phone, when it rang.

"Speaking of the devil," she joked, and Jane smiled. While she went to get the phone, Jane collected their clothes – but he soon found that both their clothes were completely torn. Lisbon wasn't going to like that.

"Hey, Angela." Lisbon was quiet then, indicating Angela was talking to her, and if the blush on Lisbon's cheeks was anything to go by, Angela was asking cheeky questions. Jane had to crown Angela, almost nobody had that effect on the mighty agent Lisbon. "What? No, we're okay. Thanks, I guess. You arrested him already? On what charges? Oh, okay. No, that's alright. Jane and I will come to the bureau then. Sure. See you."

Lisbon rolled her eyes when she hung up, and threw the phone on the bed. "Apparently, after you took out our earphones, Angela and Hodgins called the officers outside and they held the phone to the door."

Jane chuckled when Lisbon's cheeks became even redder.

"Well, at least they know we enjoyed ourselves," he said dryly, and Lisbon rolled her eyes again. Then, Jane went serious again, and held up what looked like her underwear. "Now, about our clothes."

-TheRedintheRoadside-

Booth stared at Caroline with a look of horror on his face.

"They did _what_?"

Caroline merely shrugged, as if was the most normal thing somebody could do.

"They had sex."

"Real sex? As in, not faked and not acted?"

"Cherie, I'm not gonna repeat it again. Yes, they had sex."

Booth wanted to say something more, but Caroline just walked away.

"Hey, don't walk out on me!"

"Your suspect is waiting in the interrogation room," she said, and made a dismissive gesture with her hands, before opening the door to reveal a sinister looking man.

"That's our guy?"

"It seems so. He's a weird man, Cherie. When the officers approached him, he immediately confessed to everything. Killing Tanisha and planning on hurting Lisbon. Said he was sent by Red John."

"That's great! Case closed! So I'm going to get Christine from Bones' dad-"

"Not so fast, Cherie."

Booth groaned. "Now what? I thought he confessed?"

"Don't be so grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy."

"Your suspect is in there. Wait for the love-struck teenagers to get here and then I'll tell you what's wrong."

Booth sighed, and shrugged. "Fine. But I'm not babysitting them. If they start making out in my interrogation room, I'm gonna kick their asses back to California."

Caroline grinned, and pressed the file of the suspect against his chest. "That's my Cherie."

* * *

**A/N: I pretty much hate pronouns now. Having two couples in a fic is a pain.**

**But do you know why that man wants to talk to Jane? Sure you do :P.**

**Anyways, leave me a review! I'm always jealous of people that have 400 reviews for 6 chapters. Like, is my story that bad? Oh well.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**_'The Red in the Roadside'_**

**_Chapter Six_**

The ride on the elevator was spent in silence, not an awkward one but a comfortable one. Neither one of them needed words to describe the warm feeling they both felt inside their hearts.

Jane reached out to brush Lisbon's cheek, but she moved away, a faint smile on her face.

"Boundaries, Jane," she said, and Jane rolled his eyes.  
"Just my luck to fall in love with a control freak."

Lisbon playfully hit his chest, and just then, the doors opened, earning the couple a few strange stares from the people on the hall-way.

"I keep telling her to leave the love at home, but stubborn," Jane said, followed by a whistle by him and a pinch in his side by her. "Oh so stubborn! Ouch, Lisbon, stop it!"

"Hey, there you are."

Jane and Lisbon turned around and immediately saw Booth.

"Look, we have boundaries here, and-"

"I understand, Agent Booth. We'll be completely professional here," Lisbon interjected, and Booth nodded.

"Well, she'll be professional. I'll be myself," Jane said. That didn't seem to calm the man down.

"Just try to be a bit better than yourself, could you?" Booth asked, and Jane shrugged.

"I'll try my best. But I can't promise anything."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and grabbed Jane's elbow rather forcefully, causing the man to wince.

"Woman, I'm not a dog-"

"Yes, you are," Lisbon stated. "And you're my dog."

"I'm nobody's."

"I beg to differ."

Booth glanced at the bickering couple. Were they for real? He thought that he and Bones could be strange sometimes, but this was just unbelievable.

"Hey, sorry to cut you both short, but I've got a suspect waiting that wants to talk to Jane."

Jane glared at Booth, not exactly pleased with the interruption, but he nodded nonetheless.

When Booth, Lisbon and Jane walked into the interrogation room, the suspect looked up immediately. His bored expression vanished, replaced by a big grin.

"Ah, Mr. Jane. I was wondering when you would join. Do sit down," the man motioning to the chair at the other side of the table. Jane immediately got his Red John look on his face.

He did as the man had ordered, and Lisbon examined Jane for a few seconds, before blindly sitting next to him, a respectable distance between them.

"Who are you?" Jane asked, and the man chuckled humorlessly.

"Steven Mellows. Have you finally found happiness, Mr. Jane? Red John has been wondering how long it would take you," the man said, and then took great pleasure in looking at Lisbon.

"Great taste in women, Mr. Jane-"

"What is it you want from me?" Jane interjected. Steven looked surprised, but gathered himself fairly quickly.

"Just telling you good luck. He hopes you are finally able to put your family behind you-"

"I'll never put them behind me-"

"Ah, but is that fair to Teresa, Mr. Jane?"

Jane swallowed, and looked at Lisbon, who shook her head.

"Teresa doesn't care," Jane answered for her, and now Steven seemed interested.

"Oh really? Why doesn't Teresa answer for herself? Cat got your tongue, Teresa?"

Jane intertwined his hand with Lisbon's under the table, and gently squeezed it.

"I don't know what your goal is with this, but it isn't working," Lisbon said. "You might think that Jane is weak, but he's not. There are people who care about him now, who look out for him and make sure he doesn't do stupid things. Can't really say the same thing about you, though."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Teresa?"

"What you want it to mean." She took in a deep breath. "Red John will not win. Even if it's going to take years before we find him, we'll find him. Be sure of that."

"I expect nothing less, Teresa. Just promise you will be good for Mr. Jane-"

"Why do you even care how I treat Jane? You, Red John and all his disciples have treated Jane like shit ever since... _it_, happened. I really don't understand you people."

Steven smiled. "That's great then."

"Are we done here?" Lisbon asked, more than just a bit annoyed now, and Steven nodded.

"Oh, one last thing though," Steven said when Jane and Lisbon had stood up. "Say hi to Red John from me."

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"You sure you okay?" Angela asked Jane. The stubborn man just nodded, though everybody could see he was clearly _not_ okay.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, and shook her hand. "It was a pleasure working with you, Angela."

Angela smiled. This must be the first time he called her by her first name and not by her last name. She wondered if this was a sign that he was trying to move on.

"The pleasure was all mine, Jane," she smiled, and he returned the smile.

"Hey, Jane," Lisbon snapped, and Jane's smile intensified.

"Hey yourself."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "We need to go, the cab is here."

Jane nodded. He turned to Angela again.

"You can always call us when you're stuck on the Red John case. I want to catch the son of a bitch as much as you now."

"Thank you, Angela," Jane said, and just when he was about to turn back to Lisbon, Angela pulled him in for a hug.

"It's gonna be alright. You'll find him. And don't wait with moving on. You're only becoming stronger with Lisbon next to you – don't make her wait too long. I'm serious, Jane."

"I know you are," Jane said, and gave himself a few seconds to drown in the young woman's embrace, before gently pushing her away.

"Good luck. And you too, Lisbon," Angela said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Thank you, Angela," Lisbon said.  
"Wait, wait, don't go!" they heard someone exclaiming, and soon enough, Dr. Brennan's complete team was standing in Angela's office.

"You didn't think you could just leave without saying goodbye, could you?" Cam asked, and Jane shrugged.  
"It was more hoping than thinking," he said, and Lisbon slapped his arm.

Cam frowned, but then realized that this was how Jane behaved, and shrugged it off.

"Anyways," Cam said, and approached Jane and Lisbon. "Thank you for your help. I really enjoyed working with you."

After sharing some more hugs and goodbyes, even Booth thanking Jane, though it was less enthusiastic than the rest of the group, Cam stood in front of the two again.

"Sure you don't want to visit the city for a few days?" she asked, almost folding her hands to pray the couple stayed, but Lisbon shook her head.

"I'm afraid we're really sure, Cam. We need to get back to our team again."

Cam nodded, just a bit disappointed – well, a _bit_, maybe a lot.

"Okay. I understand."

"But we'll call you to inform you about the case," Lisbon said, and Cam nodded.

"Take care," Cam said, and Lisbon smiled.

"Thanks. Bye guys!" she said, as she ordered Jane to carry her bag and walked out of the building.

-TheRedintheRoadside-

"How are we going to explain this to the team?" Jane asked, pulling Lisbon closer the last inches. He was almost crushing her, but for once, he didn't care.

Lisbon shrugged. "I don't know. They already know we kissed."  
"Yes, they do. But kissing is something different than making love, dear."  
"No kidding."

Lisbon let out a satisfied sigh as Jane's hands slowly brushed her waist and hips, and as the true meaning of Jane's words sank in, she got even happier.

_Making love_. She knew it was something different than kissing, hell, it was something different than _sex_. She'd had sex a lot in her life, but nothing felt as good as making love to Jane.

She didn't even pay attention to the teenager next to her anymore, looking at the couple in pure interest. He probably had never loved somebody – poor kid.

"I think they'll understand."  
"I'm sure they will. They have to."  
"Would you have thought that we would return to Sacramento being a couple?" Lisbon asked suddenly, but Jane didn't show any sign of surprise – but maybe he was just really good in concealing it.

"It was more hoping."

Lisbon lifted her head to have their eyes meet, and she frowned.

"Well, I may have been waiting for this moment for a few years now."

Jane linked their lips in a brief but passionate kiss, before pulling away and smiling down at Lisbon.

"This moment in which I can just pull you to me and kiss you senseless. This moment in which you're finally mine."  
Lisbon smiled. "I love you, Patrick.

"And I love you, too. Just promise not to be hurt by all I do to Lorelei."  
Lisbon nodded, and then groaned when she felt her phone buzzing against her hip.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be calling in the plane," the teenager next to them said, and both Jane and Lisbon turned towards him.  
"Did I ask for your opinion?" Lisbon asked, putting the phone against her ear and stating her name.

"She's law enforcement," Jane said, and the boy nodded, now probably scared of Lisbon. Jane chuckled. He should afraid of Teresa Lisbon.

"Oh, hey Bob. No, we're on our way back to Sacramento. Really? Okay. Well, say hi for me then. Yeah, sure. See you then."

Lisbon hung up and put the phone in her pocket again. When she met Jane's eyes, she just couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"He's your new best friend, I know."

"Patrick Jane, you're jealous!"

"And what if I am?"

"There's no need to be jealous. He's a nice man but not my type. And anyways, _if_ he was my new best friend... he would be a better best friend than you are."  
Jane frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Leaving me for six months without telling me anything. Running away with a fugitive without saying a word either."

"Teresa-"  
"Shh, I know, Patrick. I know you never wanted to hurt me. But it did hurt."

Jane sighed, and gently pressed her head against his chest.

"I still don't deserve you. You stay loyal to me, even though I dump the biggest shit load of trouble on you."

"That's okay."

"It's not."

"It is."

"Teresa, I-"

Lisbon silenced him by linking their lips. Jane's hand immediately went into her hair, pulling her closer, while his free hand went to her waist. It didn't really help that they were sitting in chairs in a plane at the moment. But though their angles weren't so practical, it didn't feel awkward, because really? How could a kiss so heated and passionate be awkward?

When Lisbon had the feeling that Jane wouldn't say a word anymore, she pulled away.

"I wouldn't want to change your behavior. If at least you could think about your actions, then it's perfectly fine for me."

Jane brushed her cheek, and sighed.  
"This is going to be so tough," he whispered. Lisbon shrugged.  
"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Are we really going to spend the rest of the flight bantering?"

"It's not like we didn't do that already."

Jane smiled, and placed a kiss on her nose. "Touché."

They fell into a comfortable silence again, until Lisbon felt Jane wanted to say something. She rolled her eyes – Jane never hesitated in saying something, he usually just said something and without thinking about it.

"Just say it, Jane," she said, and Jane sighed.

"Meh, we'll discuss it at home."

"Really?"

Jane looked down at her, frowning, then rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, fine. I... We're not ready for marriage yet, are we?" he asked, eerily serious all of a sudden, and Lisbon looked up at him, then pushed away from him.  
She thought about it for a few minutes, earning both of them curious glances from the other passengers, since this was the longest they had been silent in the entire flight.

Then, Lisbon sighed again.

"No, we're not. I don't know about you, but I'm perfectly fine with just being together for the time being."

Jane nodded. "Me too. But know that I won't keep it like this forever. I will change it eventually, trust me."

"Of course I trust you, Patrick," Lisbon whispered, and placed her head on his shoulder again.

"Good. I want to tell people you're mine."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, not even surprised anymore by the sudden change of moods.

"I thought we weren't going to be possessive of one another?"

"You weren't, _I_ am. You don't have the right to be possessive, nobody would want me anyways. You, in fact, are a very lovable person. I bet men are queuing up to propose to you."

Lisbon sighed, successfully suppressing the urge to roll her eyes once again. Jane was so unbelievable sometimes.

"I hate you sometimes, Jane," she said, and Jane clutched at his chest, feigning hurt.

"Oh hush you," Lisbon said, and intertwined their hands.  
Jane let out a sigh of contentment. Lisbon looked up at Jane, wicked smile on again.  
"_I_'m telling the team, by the way."

"Why is that?"

"You're an outsider."

"Oh, I'm hurt now."

"Whatever."

"Really, Lisbon? You think I'm an outsider? Just because I'm merely a consultant does not mean I don't belong in your team."

"Of course not. The team still hates you for Vegas."

"Well, then they're going to be delighted when you tell them the good news."

Lisbon smiled, and nodded.  
"Yes they are," she said, and closed her eyes in bliss. She had genuinely waited for moments like these for years, and now that she finally had them, she couldn't be happier. Not even Red John could tear her apart now – he could go screw himself.

"Yes they are," she whispered, as she drifted off to sleep. She could faintly notice Jane's arms going round to rest on her waist.

**A/N: I hope you got what I meant with 'say hi to Red John for me', because apparently, Jane knows him. So, to stay in the TM vibe... **

**Yeah, I couldn't really have Jane propose yet, even though I want that with all my heart. It's just not gonna happen any time soon. But it can happen though that Jane and Lisbon hook up like they do in this story. But we'll see about that later in this season, I guess.**

**And I do admit that my knowledge about Bones is kinda... slipping away. I haven't seen the latest episode yet. But that will come, I'll watch it tomorrow afternoon after classes. I'm just more of a fan of The Mentalist, that's why that interests me more :D.**

**And I guess this is the last chapter... I dunno what else to do... I mean, they got the killer. And Jisbon is going back to California... I know, I could've let them stay longer, but I kinda tried to keep it in the 43 minutes of an episode. Dunno why though. But yeah, this is basically the last chapter, unless someone comes with an epic idea xD.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thanks!**


End file.
